


I lost you

by AdriYay



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, crying newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriYay/pseuds/AdriYay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas, his boyfriend, and Minho, his best friend, were both still in the maze. And it was closing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lost you

The maze was closing.

‘’They’re gonna make it’’ Is what he keeps telling himself and anyone who gives him pitiful looks.

Thomas, his boyfriend, and Minho, his best friend, were both still in the maze. (Why did he have to love the bloody runners, goddamnit.) And it was closing.

His heart had completely stopped when he felt the breeze come out of the maze as a sign that it was about to close, and he felt it speed the fuck up when it actually started to close. They weren’t back yet, and he couldn’t breathe. Oh god, he couldn’t breathe.

He kept a straight face, he had to. He couldn’t lose himself right now, he was the only glader that was ‘calm’, and if he didn’t want to give them more reason to freak out he had to act as if he could just accept the runners’ death.

It kept closing, and it seemed to go in slow motion. He still couldn’t see anyone and it was already halfway closed, he was panicking. He had lost a lot of friends, but Minho would always be there for him and Thomas was practically immortal, so he didn’t really think anything whenever they sent into the maze but he started to regret his actions. He started to regret not really saying goodbye to his boyfriend and best friend both.

Why did he have to bloody take them for granted, goddamnit.

He felt relieved when Thomas and Minho appeared from around the maze’s corner and started running to the exit. But he felt his stomach drop when he realized it was about to close completely.

He watched and screamed as the love of his life and the best friend he’s ever had realized they weren’t going to make it. He didn’t even realize he had stopped acting calm and that there already were tears running down his face.

He watched as Thomas waved at him goodbye, tears in his eyes.

And the maze closed.

______

 

He sat up abruptly, breathing really hard and he was in tears. He tried to calm himself a bit before he gave up and started sobbing as quietly as he could into his hands. He believed he had passed out after the walls closed, or that he completely gave out and couldn’t remember anything.

Then, a hand touched his back and he jumped a bit. But he didn’t even bother looking up to see who it was, he just kept sobbing into his hands as he turned and leaned into the chest of whoever was holding him.

‘’Newt, why are you crying?’’

He froze. That was Thomas’s voice. But it couldn’t be him, he had gotten stuck in the maze for the night, he wasn’t real, he had died.

‘’What’s wrong, Newt?’’

And he looked up. He saw the beautiful brown eyes of his boyfriend. He saw the cute messy brown hair that he loved so much. He saw his Thomas.

‘’Wh-what… Why aren’t you… what are you doing here?’’

‘’Well, I sleep here, duh’’

‘’But-but you were in the maze! You got s-stuck in there and… and I was left all alone. Oh my god, _I lost you_!’’

‘’What are you talking about? I didn’t, I arrived in time last night. And look-’’ Thomas put his hands on both of Newt’s cheeks and forced him to look into his eyes. ‘’-I am alright, I am here, completely alive and unharmed’’

Newt’s eyes filled with tears once again, he couldn’t believe it. It had felt so real, so so real. He actually thought he had lost his Thomas.

So when he finally got into his head that he finally did it, he hugged him with all he had, wrapping his arms around Thomas and sobbing into his neck.

He was okay. They were all **okay**.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I haven't read the books and even though I'm working on that, I don't think I'll finish soon but yeah. I hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
